henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems
Mo' Danger Mo' Problems is the third episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 13, 2014 to 1.6 million viewers.TV Media Insights Overview As Henry tries to adjust to his new role as Kid Danger, he struggles to balance his schedule. Episode Summary Captain Man triple-beeps Henry. Henry goes to Junk ‘N Stuff and can’t find Ray. Instead, he finds a letter and a watch. The letter was from Ray. He was telling him to put on the watch. Henry puts it on and a hologram of Ray appears. Then, the real Ray arrives. He tells him that that watch was his new one. He tells Henry to quickly throw his old watch away because it would self-destruct. After it does, Gooch alerts them and tells them that there was a robbery at the 24-hour glass store. They put on their uniforms and go up their tubes. When they get there, the robber tries to defeat Captain Man. He can’t be defeated, so he puts a motorcycle helmet on Henry, blinding him. Captain Man defeats the robber, wrecking the store in the process. The owner makes Captain Man and Henry clean up the shop, but Henry had a Puerto Rico history test. Because of that, Henry had fallen asleep during his Puerto Rico test. At home, Henry pours a bunch of coffee due to how tired he was. Charlotte and Jasper are watching a show where people got surgeries without any anesthesia or pain killers when Charlotte takes the coffee away from Henry. It is Henry’s night to make dinner. Piper tells Henry to make the chili balls spicy this time. Jake then tells Henry about how Ms. Shapen had called him at work and said that Henry slept through his test. Henry says that he can do a makeup test the next day, and he goes upstairs. However, Jake stops him and tells him to make dinner first. He also, like Piper, tells Henry to make them spicy this time. During dinner, Henry gets triple-beeped and runs upstairs. He opens it and the Captain Man hologram comes up. He tells Henry that criminals had escaped from prison. Henry gets his bubble gum, but he accidentally falls asleep. An hour and a half later, Captain Man comes through Henry's window. He gets Henry to wake up by making him smell himself. Henry wakes up and Captain Man tells Henry that he triple-beeped him, but he never came, meaning that Captain Man had to spend an hour and a half chasing criminals in a sewer, which was why he smelled so bad. Captain Man is disappointed in Henry, but Henry explains that he was having trouble with spending enough time with Captain Man and his family and with school. This gives Captain Man an idea. The next day, Henry is missing from school. No one knows where he is, except for Captain Man and Gooch. They lock Henry to a chair and put a machine on his head. It would help him learn everything about Puerto Rico. It works, but it is very painful and it has side effects: mixing up his words and screaming like a girl at random times. When Henry takes the test, he gets a 100%, though he won't stop mixing up his words and screaming like a girl. Charlotte then asks Henry where he was the previous day. Henry doesn't tell her. He quickly leaves, leaving Charlotte confused. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart *Cooper Barnes as Captain Man *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlap *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Duncan Bravo as Mr. Gooch Guest Cast *Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Jill Benjamin as Ms. Shapen *Hawk Walts as Shaft Quotes Henry: You later see!! Trivia *This is the first regular episode of the show. *This is the first appearance of Henry's school and bedroom. *Since the second episode was filmed long after the first one, due to the waiting of the show being picked by Nickelodeon, Sean Ryan Fox started to go through puberty, as his voice is deeper than in The Danger Begins. *The snack bag Piper is eating from when she and Siren come home has the Schneider's Bakery logo on it. *When Kid Danger has to follow Captain Man by the voice because he can't see, he says "Marco" and Captain Man answers "Polo". In the Victorious episode Star Spangled Tori, Robbie and Jade found Cat in that way. Also, in the Sam & Cat episode #GoomerSitting, Sam also found Cat in that way. Errors *Oliver and Sydney are nowhere to be seen in Mrs. Shapen class in this episode, while they are shown in that class in Substitute Teacher and Jasper Danger. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode Guide